R ainy S k y L ine
by TektiteOrbiting
Summary: A delicate finger traces the intricate patterns of the tracks of raindrops. He watches the one he loves lean into the windows cool embrace as it soothes his fevered skin. / / Klaine


_Hullo again, I'm writing yet another Klaine fic because I got such lovely reviews. And I got more reviews faster on my last Klaine fic then I've ever gotten on my lesser, older, fics (Of course those are shit, but regardless.). Many thanks to __HPJellicleCat, WickedForGood13, IamabossZefronposter, mulder1921, and an Anon. c: You lovely people made my day.  
><em>

• • • • • •

_Gazing out the window, he lets gentle eyes caress the window panes. Silently Kurt watches the raindrops slide precariously down the glass, the image of the outside world blurred heavily with the heavens tears. A hand presses against the cool glass, and his forehead stoops gently until it rested against the glass. He's unnaturally quiet as he leans into the coolness. He listens. The rain and wind swirl around outside, the rain pounds harshly against the glass; it only soothes his sweltering skin. Nostalgia sinks further into his skin as he traces the tracks of the rain water with a delicate finger… His gaze flickers to the other in the room, and his eyes fill with a gentle feeling of something that can only be described as beautifully intense, Love._

• • • • • •

_ Silently, he watches the porcelain skinned boy gaze out into the storm. Kurt's gaze is far away; he knows the other is gone to the rest of the world. A delicate finger traces the intricate patterns of the tracks of raindrops. He watches the one he loves lean into the windows cool embrace as it soothes his fevered skin. Kurt's gaze flickers to him, resting on his features; weighing him down in a beautiful way with his gentle caressing gaze. He carves each intricate detail of Kurt's beauty into his mind, as they gaze at each other with gentle purpose. He moves in closer, and places a gentle kiss on the others flushed cheek, a kiss to his nose, his other cheek, his forehead, one over each beautiful glasz eye. He drags his lips down the others cheek gently curving softly until his lips touch down on Kurt's own with a gentleness that rivaled a butterflies. A gentle brush, and he's lost in the moment that is his lover._

• • • • • •

_ Kurt sighs softly against Blaine's full lips; he welcomes the tongue that follows. He presses a hand against a tan, flushed cheek, stroking the soft skin there. Kurt presses closer, tangling his other hand gently in the others silky, curly, hair as they kiss slowly; lovingly. A strong arm twists around his body, holding him in place gently. Blaine's loving hand grasps the one settle against his face and strokes the back of it with a calloused thumb, created by his love of music, of his guitar. Kurt's eyes flutter open slowly as they break for a breath of air. He strokes the tan skin under his hand softly watching Blaine's liquid hazel eyes smolder, leaning into the caress. Blaine's hand that's intertwined with his own squeezes gently. His glasz eyes bore into Blaine's own liquid hazel eyes with passionate love; Kurt leans in again to meet Blaine's reddened lips in a gentle kiss._

• • • • • •

_ Kurt's eyes are glassy with passion as his gaze drills into Blaine's. Blaine's never felt so in love, so alive. His skin tingles under the gaze of his lovers, and suddenly, his nerve endings are heady with a gentle, lingering heat. Kurt leans in once again, and he meet's him halfway there. He only lightly brushes Kurt's lips slowly at first, soaking up the soft hitch in his partner's breath. Kurt's breath fans out against his lips, and then his tongue is thrusting into the others sweet cavern with fervor. Kurt's soft, breathy moan is swallowed up in the frenzy of Blaine's tongue exploring places it's been before, memorizing his lovers mouth and taste once again, so that he'll never forget it. Kurt's twisting his fingers into Blaine's hair, and before long Blaine is lost to the intensity of Kurt's taste, touch, and smell. _

• • • • • •

_ Mrrr, I was thinking about continuing this.. but I lost my inspiration for such a heavily romantic and touchy-feely fic. x So its finished.  
><em>


End file.
